


This Is Not What I Had Planned

by emo_small_irken



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, and he's serious because he wears a necktie, deceit is a snake but he hides it, don't ask why they're brothers, emile and virgil are brothers, everyone's in college, just go along with it, logan is a SMARTASS, might change tags later, patton is in love in the first chapter lmao, remus and roman are still brothers, roman is extra like always, roman's grumpy, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_small_irken/pseuds/emo_small_irken
Summary: It's the first day of college and Virgil meets nice people. But what he doesn't expect, is to become friends with them, and maybe more than friends to one of them.(Yes, the title is a reference to Forest by TØP)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything about college, so please correct me if anything in here is not at all correct! (It's also my first story for Ao3-) Also, sorry if you don't like the fact that Virgil and Emile are brothers, I just thought that would be cool. :/

Virgil woke up to his alarm clock screaming at him, he sat up and stretched. What a great way to start the day. It was his first day of college, so he had to get up sooner than usual so that he could move into his dorm. Virgil stood up and walked to the closet to get some clothes. He changed into them and then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done he walked into the kitchen with a backpack full of his stuff. Emile had already left, so he didn’t have to worry about him. Virgil took a granola bar from the pantry and walked outside, and then going into his car. The drive to the college building was about 15 minutes long, and he listened to music on the way there. Virgil parked his car in the college parking lot and then walked out of it. He entered the building and then looked around for a list of what dorm everyone is in. Before he could find it, two people walked up to him and asked “Are you Virgil Picani?”

Virgil examined them for a moment, the shorter one had caramel brown hair with matching eyes. They wore big round glasses, along with a light blue shirt, tan jeans, white sneakers, and a grey cardigan that’s wrapped around his shoulders. The taller one had golden-brown hair and light brown eyes. They were wearing a red shirt with white jeans and black boots. Virgil answered the unknown man’s question, “Yeah? Who are you?” 

The strange man gave a bright smile and then answered. “My name’s Patton Hart! I’m your roommate!” Virgil raised an eyebrow, and then responded with a quiet and mumbled, “oh.” The man- Patton shook his head up and down happily, I guess I’m gonna have to deal with him. 

"Who's that?" Virgil points to the taller man, who makes an offended noise. 

The man introduces himself. "My name is Roman Prince. I'm Patton's friend." Virgil looks at him a bit rudely, knowing that they wouldn't get along very well. But he seemed a bit… attractive? Virgil shook those thoughts as Patton began to speak. 

"He's a bit grumpy because he wasn't able to look 'perfect' today," Patton says in a jokingly manner. Virgil snorted, and then Roman began to speak.

"I can hear you, you know! I'm not grumpy!" He says it in a voice that sounds like he's about to throw a fit. Patton laughed, answering by saying, “Yeah, sure.” In a really happy tone, like he was trying to be sarcastic but he couldn’t. Emile and someone else walked up to them, ruining their conversation. 

"Hello, Virge! Who are you talking to?" Emile said. He was wearing his normal tan cardigan with a white shirt and pink tie, along with blue jeans and white sneakers. The person standing next to him had a fully black outfit with a black vest, sunglasses, and Starbucks coffee in his hand.

"This is Patton Hart, my roommate, and his friend Roman Prince." When Virgil said their names, then greeted themselves. Virgil spoke to Roman and Patton. "This is my brother Emile Picani." Emile smiled and waved at them. "Who is that?" Virgil asked Emile.

"His name's Remy. He's my roommate." Emile looked at Remy and smiled, who in return smiled and greeted the three, "Hello, darlings~!" 

Emile spoke again, "Well, we better get going, we don't wanna be late to class! See you later!" Emile smiled as he and Remy waved.

"True, we should get to the dorms so we can unpack a little bit," Patton said after waving goodbye to the two. Virgil and Roman nodded up and down. 

"I'll leave to my dorm, I have to try to fix myself up. Bye!" Roman said, walking away. 

"Bye Roman!" Patton said, and Virgil waved quietly. "Let's go to our dorm now!" Patton said cheerfully and then started walking in the direction their dorm is. Virgil followed and slowly caught up to him. As they were walking, Patton tripped and accidentally bumped into someone. Patton quickly stood up straight, apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I-" He looked at the person and felt his face go red. 𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰- Patton shook his thoughts away. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. The man sighed, obviously annoyed.

"It's fine." He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had rectangular glasses and was wearing a black button-up with a blue tie. He had dark blue jeans and black shoes. He spoke in a monotone voice. "I have to go now." He walked away, slightly fast. 

"Oh my god Patton, don't tell me you have a crush on him. You don't even know who he is." Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes jokingly. Patton started to blush again.

"What?! Of course not! I don't have a crush on him!" His voice squeaked on the first word. Virgil laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. C'mon, let's go." Patton nodded and then began to walk with Virgil.


	2. The Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil bicker and Patton finds out the mystery man's name.

The first class was long and tedious. Virgil knew that he would eventually get used to how long it is. He would realize that it’s not so bad, and time would go by fast. But Virgil also knew that it would take a while. When class was over, he picked up the sketchbook that he brought with him and walked out. Virgil was one of the first people to step outside, so it wasn’t so crowded. Today Virgil only had one class; he made sure it was like that so he wasn’t so tired on the first day. It will be a lot harder once I have more than one class. Virgil walked to his dorm and sat on his bed, getting out his laptop. He had a lot of work to do, even though it was the first day, and Patton’s classes weren’t over yet, so he had the whole dorm to himself.

Virgil started to write the essay that was due Friday. He couldn’t focus on it, so he got his headphones out and began listening to music. He was a few paragraphs into the essay when Patton walked into the dorm, as Virgil paused his music and pulled down his headphones, “Hi, Virgil! What are you working on?” Patton said with a bright smile on his face.

“An essay... It’s due Friday.” Virgil said as Patton put down his stuff and sat down on his bed. Virgil looked up at Patton, who was lying on his stomach, holding his head up with his hands.

“Cool! My assignments are due Thursday…” Patton sighed, putting down his elbows so that he was completely lying down. He was a bit tired from the long day, which was going to become harder once the first week of college was over. Virgil closed his laptop and also began to lay down. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Patton said as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and then said, “Hi, Roman! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I don’t want to do homework, so I decided to come to your dorm to see if you wanted to hang out?” Roman said, Virgil still lying down, but looking towards the door so that he can see Roman. Patton smiled brightly before quickly answering.

“Of course! Come in!” Patton moved out of the way so that Roman could walk in. He took a few steps inside, looking around the dorm room. Patton closed the door, and Virgil continued to stare at Roman, getting anxious because someone else was inside. Roman’s eyes settled on Virgil, which Virgil felt like he was glaring through him. Patton broke the awkward silence by saying, “You can sit where you want!” He chirped.

Virgil finally spoke, only to add onto Patton’s sentence, “Anywhere except my bed,” Roman looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Rude much?” Roman said with a sassy tone. Virgil snickered, covering his mouth with his hand nervously. The two bickered back and forth; Roman sat down on a chair next to Patton’s bed. Patton just watched, but then decided to stop the two once they started to get a little more intense with the bickering.

“C’mon, kiddos! No need to be rude to each other for a simple reason!” Patton said to the two, stopping their bickering. Virgil was confused about why Patton called them “kiddos,” but he didn’t say anything about it. Patton continued speaking with a bright smile on his face, “So, Roman, how was your day?” 

Roman started to talk about his day, but instead of talking about how he felt about it, he explained everything that happened to him. Virgil rolled his eyes, barely listening to anything he was saying. He zoned out for a moment, just staring at Roman. Patton looked at Virgil and then asked what was wrong. He snapped out of his trance and then looked at Patton with a weird look. “Oh, uhh... nothing, nothing… just zoned out.”

Patton looked at him with a worried face. “Are you sure?” Virgil nodded in response to Patton’s question. “Okay...” He said it in a tone that made it sound like he didn’t believe Virgil. Virgil looked at Roman again and noticed that he was staring at him. He stopped when Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, leaving Virgil confused. Patton started to talk again, “Alright, guys! What are we going to do-” Another knock at the door cut Patton off. He sighs and stands up, walking to the door. Patton opens the door and sees the person he bumped into earlier. “Oh, uh, hi!” He smiles at the mystery man, straightening his back. Patton heard Virgil quietly whisper to Roman, “That’s the guy Patton has a cru-” Patton quickly looked back at Virgil with a slightly intimidating look. Virgil got quiet and Roman tried to hold back a laugh. Patton looked back at the tall man, smiling. 

The man started to speak, “Is your name Patton?” Patton nodded, “I found this on the ground. It says your name on it, so I figured it would be yours.” He held out a rainbow bracelet with beads that spelled ‘Patton’. Patton’s eyes widened and he smiled. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s mine!” Patton carefully took the bracelet, slipping it onto his wrist. “Thank you. Oh, if you don’t mind me asking, which I would hope you don’t, what’s your name?” Patton looked up at him questioningly. 

The man hesitated, but then began to speak. “Logan, Logan Sanders.” Patton smiled and then began to say his name, “My name’s Patton Hart. Do you, uh, want to hang out with us? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.” 

Logan thought for a moment, then he proceeded to decline. “I’m sorry, but I would much rather prefer to do homework. I appreciate the offer, though.” Logan said although he considered joining them for a moment. Patton nodded, a bit disappointed that he declined. 

“Okay, that’s fine. I hope to see you around!” Patton smiled, and then his smile grew when he saw Logan smile a bit, waving. Patton closed the door and then walked back to his bed. 

“Soooo, why did your ‘crush’ knock on the door?” Roman said, wanting Patton to reveal what happened. Patton sighed, deciding if he should tell Roman or not. He eventually decided to just tell him. 

“His name is Logan, and he found my bracelet on the ground. Also, he isn’t my crush!” Patton tried to convince them that he didn’t have a crush on the tall, han- uhh I mean the tall man. Virgil and Roman both laughed, and then Roman spoke up, “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to make, but I hope you like it! Goodbye guys, gals, and non-binary pals!
> 
> Stay Safe ||-//

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you like the story so far! I kinda just made this account and decided to make a story, so this isn't very good- Stay Alive! ||-//


End file.
